Organic materials have a wide range variety and large output. Pyrolysis is an effective method for recycling of the organic materials. Tars, combustible gases, chars and other products would be produced when the organic materials were disposed by pyrolysis. High calorific value is stored in combustible gases and tars, and the activated carbon which is prepared by chars. Activated carbon has a high economic value, which is widely used in industrial processes and daily life.
The process of organic materials pyrolysis consumes a lot of energy. In present, most of the pyrolysis process consumes external energy to provide heat, and the energy consumption is high. For the activation of chars, the extrinsic gases such as water vapor, CO2, air (mainly oxygen) or their mixtures always play the role of the activation medium. These activation methods mostly consume additional energy to provide heat for the activation process.